El Marionetista
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Apareció en mi vida en 1938, y si hubiera sabido quien era realmente, jamás lo hubiera dejado entrar en ella. InoSaso AU. Inspirado en la vida de Josef Mengel.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**El Marionetista**

**Capítulo Uno**

**.**

Entró en mi vida en diciembre de 1938 para nunca más salir de ella. Desde entonces ha pasado más de un cuarto de siglo y aquella fecha sigue tan presente en mi memoria como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Recuerdo el día y la hora en que fijé los ojos por primera vez en ese hombre que, aunque no lo sabía entonces, sería la causa de mi mayor felicidad y de mi más grande desgracia. Ocurrió el día de navidad, cuando yo tenía tan solo cinco años de edad, a las tres de la tarde de un día gris y oscuro del invierno alemán. Me encontraba en el salón principal del castillo que mi familia poseía en el poblado de Württemberg; en ese entonces yo aún no conocía el significado de las palabras 'guerra' y 'Nazismo', pues, aunque decenas de oficiales del ejército tenían trato con mi padre, todos procuraban no mencionarlas dentro de nuestro hogar. Gracias a eso, yo crecía felíz en mi mundo infantil, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba fuera de aquellos muros.

Recuerdo todos los detalles: el salón cuidadosamente decorado y la plata recién pulida; el aroma dulce y cálido del aire, las líneas doradas de las paredes blancas, en donde colgaban los cuadros de nuestros antepasados. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo ver a las damas ataviadas con sus hermosos vestidos de invierno, y a los elegantes soldados, muchos de los cuales murieron después en las estepas rusas o entre las arenas de Alamein. Estoy oyendo la voz alegre y entusiasta de mi padre hablando con los invitados acerca de lo satisfecho que está por la situación política del país.

Oscurecía, pero no tanto como para que encendieran todas las luces, y a través de las ventanas aún podía ver la iglesia del pueblo con total nitidez, que lucía embellecida por la nieve que cubría las torres gemelas cuyas agujas perforaban el cielo plomizo. También eran hermosas las colinas blancas que rodeaban mi ciudad, con las cuales parecía terminar el mundo como lo conocía para abrir paso al misterio. Era navidad y, como todos los años, mis padres, aristócratas de nacimiento, habían organizado una gran fiesta para festejarla, y, como de costumbre, habían invitado a muchos oficiales importantes del ejército alemán y a sus familias.

Durante los primeros años de mi vida he conocido a muchos oficiales, soldados y otras personalidades del Estado y la política de aquel entonces, y desde hacía un tiempo ese número de visitantes se había casi duplicado, pero él fue especial desde el primer momento, y sobresaltaba ampliamente sobre todos los demás.

Recuerdo que me paseaba entre la multitud con un vestido rojo que mi madre me había comprado en París, mirando a todo el mundo con curiosidad. La música y las alegres risas llenaban cada rincón del salón, evocando un ambiente festivo y agradable. Fue entonces que lo vi por primera vez, y no pude evitar mirarlo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Lo que me impresionó desde el primer momento, más que que su porte aplomado, su aire aristocrático, sus curiosos cabellos rojizos y su tenue sonrisa ligeramente altanera, creo que fue su enigmática elegancia.

Casi todos los días veía pasar por mi casa a muchos soldados jóvenes, pero ninguno como él.

A pesar de que muchos teníamos los ojos clavados en su persona, permanecía inmóvil y sereno, sin dar ninguna muestra de nerviosismo o timidez. Por alguna razón parecía mayor y más maduro que el resto de los hombres que se acercaron a saludarlo, y era difícil convencerse de que se trataba sencillamente de otro soldado de su guarnición.

Finalmente, mi padre rompió con toda la atmósfera de suspenso que había formado en mi cabeza, y se acercó al joven desconocido para darle la bienvenida. Sólo entonces el resto de los invitados -que parecían tan subyugados como yo- volvieron a relajarse.

Por mi parte, miré al extraño joven, que parecía no pasar de los veinte y tantos, como si viniera de otro mundo, con ojos atentos, fascinados. Desde el primer instante cada uno de sus movimientos me interesaba: como se movía entre los demás invitados, destilando elegancia y presunción, pasándose una de sus manos blancas e inmaculadas por el lustroso cabello mientras sonreía, afable, a todas las personas que se cruzaba. Todo en él despertaba mi curiosidad: su enigmática sonrisa, sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, de color castaño; su expresión, aburrida pero siempre cordial. Aún a mis escasos cinco años me permitía estudiar su rostro altivo, delicadamente cincelado, y estudiar cada una de sus reaciones.

Incluso seguí observándolo cuando un grupo de niños de mi edad -que parecían conocerlo- comenzó a rodearlo, lanzando exclamaciones entusiastas mientras él les decía algo que yo no alcanzaba a oír. A diferencia de todos los adultos que conocía, él parecía poseer un carisma especial con los más pequeños.

De pronto, el desconocido sacó una extraña marioneta de debajo de su pulcro uniforme de soldado y comenzó a hacer una pequeña demostración con ella, maravillando a todos los niños.

Yo no era uná niña tímida ni nada, pero decidí no acercarme demasiado, y sólo me mantuve en un rincón del salón, contemplando a aquel desconocido como si fuera la criatura más curiosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Fue ahí cuando volteó el rostro y me vio también, y, cuando me sonrió, sentí que sólo lo hacía para mí, para nadie más que para mí; y me sentí como la niña más feliz del mundo.

— Hola— él fue quien se acercó, acuclillándose hasta quedar a mi altura, y olvidando al grupo de niños que tenía detrás. Yo sólo contemplé su bondadoso rostro en silencio— ¿No juegas con los demás?— inquirió con amabilidad; yo negué, sonrojada al extremo e incapaz de sostener aquella mirada, así que concentré mis ojos en la extraña marioneta, observándola con intriga. Yo nunca era así de callada, pero ese joven ejercía un poder tan extraño sobre mí que me culminaba a portarme de esa forma — ¿Te gustan las marionetas?— me dijo, notando mi interés en aquella cosa; volví a alzar la vista y él me sonrió de una forma que hasta el día de hoy no puedo descifrar— Él es Hiruko. Yo mismo lo hice cuando tenía tu edad, con la ayuda de un viejo titiritero que conocí cuando vivía en Japón…¿Conoces Japón?— negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar aquellos enigmáticos ojos castaños— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sólo entonces parecí reaccionar y salir de la ensoñación en la que aquellos ojos me habían metido.

—Ino— respondí— ¿Y tú?— le regresé la pregunta, con curiosidad infantil, mientras observaba distraídamente los apliques de su uniforma militar.

—Me dicen Sasori— comentó con simpleza, removiendo, con aire juguetón, mis cortos cabellos rubios con una de sus blancas y fuertes manos.

— ¿Sasori?— pregunté, confundida— ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Él rió con suavidad, alzando el mentón.

—Eres un niña muy curiosa…y muy bella…

No recuerdo exactamente cuál fue mi reacción cuando dijo eso. Lo último que recuerdo de aquél día es que él no se separó de mí el resto de la velada. Sólo se quedó conmigo, contándome acerca de todos los lugares maravillosos que había visitado, enseñándome a usar una marioneta e ignorando a todas las hermosas jóvenes que intentaban deseperadamente llamar su atención.

Sasori sólo tenía ojos para mí, y eso, a mis cinco años, me causaba una satisfacción que nunca había experimentado antes; totalmente desconocida para mí.

Era tan pequeña e inocente entonces…

De haber sabido como se desencadenarían las cosas después, quizá, mis padres jamás habrían permitido que me acercara a él. Sin embargo, ya lo había hecho.

Sasori había entrado en nuestras vidas desde que puso un pie por primera vez en nuestra casa.

Y nunca más saldría de ellas.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.****N **_del__** A:**_

**Bien, oficialmente no he vuelto, pero quería publicar ésta segunda historia con temática sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la cual no contará con más de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos.**

**Sé que me he ausentado demasiado, pero he tenido demasiadas complicaciones. Ya saben, cuando piensas que sales de un problema y aparece uno mucho peor… En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con eso, pero me gustaría agradecer a quienes se preocuparon por mí y enviaron mensajes. Lamento no haber respondido a todos, pero sepan que me hizo muy bien leerlos. ******

******Gracias por leer, y espero poder seguir actualizando muy pronto.******

******Nos vemos!******

******H.S.**/p****

**** ****


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

* * *

><p>He vivido muchas cosas con los años. He llorado; he reído más, y, con el tiempo, realmente fui feliz. Sin embargo, cada vez que miro al pasado sé que, en todos mis años, nunca he vuelto a experimentar la misma dicha que sentí durante aquellos meses.<p>

Aquel día de navidad él había llegado para quedarse, a petición de mi padre, junto a una pequeña guarnición que se alojaba en la casa que teníamos junto al lago, por asuntos del Partido.

Sasori (como todo el mundo lo llamaba, pues nadie parecía saber su nombre real) se quedó con nosotros todo ése invierno, otorgándome los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia.

De la noche a la mañana mi mundo cambió. De estar sola pasé a tener un compañero de juegos a todas horas. Él me hacía compañía casi todo el tiempo; me llevaba a la escuela, a pasear; inventaba juegos para nosotros, me leía cuentos y me arropaba todas las noches, sin falta. Los únicos momentos que no pasaba conmigo eran porque un enorme camión del ejército iba a buscarlo, y sólo entonces se pasaba horas fuera de casa, aunque siempre regresaba antes de que me fuera a la cama.

Desde el primer momento adquirí mucha confianza con él, y aún hoy no puedo explicarme el porqué. También mis padres parecían fascinados con su porte elegante y su blasón; incluso sus compañeros de cuadrilla.

Para entonces yo ya conocía a muchos soldados jóvenes, irreverentes, bruscos y algunos hasta indisciplinados, pero uno siempre podía percibir la camaradería que siempre se formaba en una cuadrilla. Con Sasori no era así. Desde el primer día sus propios compañeros parecían eludirlo. Habituados a jugarse bromas y reír entre ellos, se mantenían extrañamente callados y turbados en su presencia, abriéndole paso cada vez que caminaba y en cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera. Ellos también parecían subyugados con su hechizo.

Cada vez que tenía que trabajar yo me quedaba a un lado de la habitación, muy quieta, sólo observándolo en silencio. Aparentemente, no le molestaba que sus compañeros lo dejaran solo. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero nunca daba ninguna prueba de orgullo o vanidad ni demostraba alimentar el deseo consciente de ser distinto a los demás soldados de infantería. Aunque, a diferencia de ellos, Sasori era siempre extraordinariamente cortés y civilizado, sonreía cuando le hablaban, y llegaba al extremo de mentener la puerta abierta cuando alguien quería salir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sus compañeros, incluso su comandante, parecían temerle.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando decidí que Sasori tenía que formar parte de mi vida para siempre, y a mis cinco años estaba decidida a que así fuera.

Con cada día que pasaba él destacaba más y más de sus compañeros, al punto de que cenaba en la mesa familiar todas las noches, intercambiando opiniones con mi padre o enfrascándose juntos en largas charlas sobre política a la hora del té, o mientras tomaban algún tentempié. Sasori siempre tenía una respuesta elocuente y amable para todo, lo que lo convertía en un hombre sumamente interesante en varios aspectos; pero lo más fascinante en él era que mantenía gran parte de su pasado en secreto. Era capaz de escuchar y transmitir opiniones sobre diferentes temas, pero nunca de hablar de sí mismo.

Durante su estadía fueron pocas ls cosas que aprendí de él; una de ellas fue que, además de crear marionetas, le gustaba dibujar.

Sasori dibujaba todo lo que llamaba su atención en un libro rojo que siempre llevaba consigo, y tomaba nota de todos los detalle al pie de cada página. Eso lo sé porque algunas veces me dejó ver sus obras. Era un gran artista, sobre todo dibujando personas. Sobre todo, dibujándome a mí. A Sasori le gustaba retratarme, lo supe porque fue él mismo quien me lo confesó. Me dibujaba jugando, durmiendo, practicando con el piano o haciendo cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana. Jamás me pedía que posara; simplemente se sentaba cerca y trabajaba en silencio, observándome, capturando cada una de mis facciones con gran concentración.

Nunca se los dije a mis padres; es decir, ellos sabían que a Sasori a veces le gustaba retratarme, pero no que llevaba un libro completo de cada una de mis acciones.

Hoy no puedo evitar preguntarme si algo habría cambiado si se los hubiera contado; si ellos hubieran podido apartarlo de nosotros antes de que todo se desatara. Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Durante ése tiempo viví en una nube, y todo porque lo tenía a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a pensar que se quedaría para siempre, recibió la orden de marcharse de Alemania, a mediados de 1939.

Nunca supe cuáles eran sus órdenes, pero desde el primer instante supe que mi felicidad estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?— le pregunté, con lágrimas en los ojos, la última noche que me arropó.

Sasori sólo me cubrió con las mantas, acariciando mi rostro por un buen rato.

—Tengo que hacerlo, pequeña. El Führer necesita de mi ayuda; y yo lo necesito para terminar con mis investigaciones.

— ¡Pero yo también te necesito!

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé— aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad— Pero no puedo quedarme.

— ¡Entonces llévame contigo!— sollocé con terquedad. Él me miró; apresó mis mejillas entre sus grandes manos y siguió contemplándome fijamente.

—Oh, Ino… Eres tan hermosa; tan perfecta, que tu belleza merece ser admirada por los siglos de los siglos; trascender la barrera del tiempo— dijo, acercando su rostro al mío, como si fuera a besar mis labios, manteniéndose así por un buen rato; cuando sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, se irguió y se alejó nuevamente— Pero aún no es el momento— sentenció, quitando los cabellos rubios de mi rostro— La Alemania del mañana será distinta a la que conocemos; y es en _esa_ Alemania que podremos estar juntos al fin. Porque tú eres mía, Ino. Para siempre; nunca lo olvides.

No recuerdo lo que le dije, ni cómo me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, él había partido sin su compañía con rumbo a Berlín, y desde allí, según escuché después, fue enviado al continente africano, aunque nadie sabía exactamente adónde.

Así pasó el tiempo. Los días se convirtieron en semanas; las semanas en meses y los meses en años, y nunca recibí ninguna noticia de él; ni una llamada, tampoco una carta. Cuando aprendí a leer quise escribirle, pero nadie supo darme su paradero, y para entonces los soldados habían dejado de visitar nuestra casa. Mis padres habían dejado de involucrarse con políticos y militares, y cada vez se respiraba un ambiente de más tensión. Para entonces tenía yo diez años ya, y podía percibir los cambios que la guerra había causado en la sociedad, así como en nuestra familia, aunque seguía sin entender el porqué.

Finalmente, un día de julio de 1945, todo estalló.

Mi padre llegó muy agitado de Berlín una tarde. Sin mediar palabras, ordenó a los sirvientes empacar todas nuestras cosas, y a mi madre y a mí prepararnos para hacer un viaje del cual, según nos dio a entender, no habría retorno.

La mañana de nuestra partida pasó algo que no esperaba. Recibí una carta de Sasori.

En ese momento sentí su presencia más fuerte que nunca. La satisfacción de saber que no nos había olvidado, que no sé había olvidado de mí, me llevó a un estado de éxtasis que sólo había experimentado cuando él estaba con nosotros, y ansié saber qué era lo que la misiva anunciaba.

En su carta contaba lo bien que le había ido en el desierto africano; que se sentía un poco triste por haber tenido que abandonar su puesto, pero, a la vez, lo feliz que estaba de que pronto volveríamos a vernos; no obstante, no pude terminar de leer. Mi padre entró al estudio y me arrebató la carta; la leyó en silencio, detrás del escritorio que no llevaríamos con nosotros, sin intermediar palabra hasta que terminó; para entonces, una mueca de horror que jamás olvidaré surcaba su rostro.

—Padre…

—Sasori está muerto para nosotros, Ino— me dijo, sin mirarme mientras quemaba la carta frente a mis ojos. Yo me senté frente a él, aturdida, horrorizada, consternada, sin poder comprender porqué mi padre había actuado así, triste y furiosa. Temblaba ligeramente y a duras penas me las arreglé para contener las lágrimas.

No podía entenderlo; no entraba en mi cabeza el que quisieran alejarme de él, ni porqué, de la noche a la mañana, su nombre, como el de Adolf Hitler, estaban extrictamente prohibidos, ya que tampoco me daban explicaciones. Mi madre, descendiente de una aristocrática familia polaca, estaba demasiado atareada como para preocuparse por los nazis, comunistas y demás problemas políticos, y cada vez que le preguntaba algo simplemente negaba con elegancia y seguía con sus quehaceres, sin prestarme mayor atención.

Las cosas se precipitaron de pronto; y así, nuestro primer destino fue Suiza. Huímos de una Alemania en posguerra, del Partido, y de todo el pasado, y nunca regresamos.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejé de esperar a que él volviera por mí.

Sabía que Sasori me encontraría hasta en el fin del mundo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N **_del__** A:**_

**Bueno , al fin el segundo capítulo. ¿Merezco un review?**

**Gracias por leer, y espero poder seguir actualizando muy pronto.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

La primera vez que vi a Sasuke Uchiha (poco antes de que Sasori entrara en mi vida), pensé que era el niño más perfecto del mundo. Cuando volví a verlo, a principios de febrero de 1947, que era el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Nuestros padres eran amigos; el suyo era el embajador de Japón en nuestro país poco antes de que la guerra comenzara, y con el correr de los años aquella amistad perduró.

Cuando nos fuimos de Alemania pasamos un tiempo con ellos, escondidos en su casa de campo en un poblado rural del Japón. No recuerdo aquellos días con mucho cariño, pues Sasuke se encargaba de que cada día de mi vida en con él fuera un martirio; parecía encontrar alguna clase de placer en fastidiarme, y no lo culpo, en verdad era divertido molestarlo también y hacer que su padre lo regañara. Yo nunca había tenido hermanos o niños de mi edad con quienes jugar, y, por varios meses, él sirvió para ese propósito.

No voy a decir que lo extrañé cuando nos marchamos de regreso a Europa, pero sí extrañé a mi enemigo, aunque algo me decía que volvería a verlo algún día.

Regresamos a París en el otoño de 1950; yo estaba a punto de cumplir quince años.

Comenzamos a usar el nombre que nos habían dado en la embajada japonesa, aunque seguimos percibiendo los beneficios de la sangre aristocrática de mi padre. Comencé a ir a un internado para mujeres de los que sólo salía los fines de semana; iba a la Ópera con mis padres los sábados e iba a Misa los domingos, llevaba una vida normal, por llamarla de alguna manera. El fantasma de la guerra ya estaba lejos, al menos para mí.

El 23 de septiembre, el día de mi cumpleaños, fue sábado. Mi padre había pasado por mí el día anterior, y mi regalo de cumpleaños fue un palco en la Ópera que estrenaría esa misma noche viendo_ Fidelio_, una de las obras de moda de la temporada.

Estrené un costoso vestido de seda y usé por primera vez las joyas de mi familia, señal de que me había convertido en una _dama_, lista para ser presentada en sociedad, con todo lo que eso significaba; es decir, siempre mostrarme muy bella, refinada, educada y silenciosa, como un bonito adorno para mi familia en fiestas y reuniones hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para casarme y así convertirme en el bonito adorno de alguien más.

A pesar de que yo no quería eso me había resignado a que así sería el resto de mi vida, y mi belleza no ayudaba; apenas había empezado a desarrollarme y ya había varios pretendientes insinuando la posibilidad de un futuro compromiso. Adonde iba me decían lo hermosa que era a pesar de que mi cuerpo aún no se desarrollaba por completo, pero a mí esa belleza había acabado por aterrarme.

Con quince años yo sólo pensaba en encontrar a mi verdadero amor, el cual no estaba entre ninguno de los aristócratas pomposos que me pretendían.

A mi manera quería ser libre, pero esa libertad me atemorizaba lo suficiente como para no buscarla.

Llegamos al Teatro de París en coche. Mi padre abrió la marcha, seguido por mi madre, cuya aurora boreal de diamantes danzaba en torno a su cabeza de cabello castaño. El cortejo lo cerraba yo, intentando disimular la molestia del peso de mis joyas y moviendo la cabeza con gracia cada vez que encontraba a alguien mirándome, lo cual pasaba muy seguido. Antes de sentarnos paseé la mirada sobre el público, de nuevo inclinando la cabeza cada vez que reconocía a alguien, harta de tanto protocolo. Entonces lo vi, y _él_ me vio también, pero sin dar la menor muestra de haberme reconocido.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y el programa de la ópera se me cayó de las manos a la vez que se me doblaban las rodillas, obligándome a tener que sentarme. Era él, era Sasori. _Mi_ Sasori estaba sentado en la platea, vestido con un elegante smocking y mirando hacia las demás butacas con aburrimiento. Su cabello seguía siendo de aquel tono rojizo y usaba el mismo largo que la última vez que lo había visto; nada en él parecía haber cambiado ni un poco. Sentí el impulso de levantarme y plantarme frente a él hasta que me reconociera, pero entonces el telón se levantó y toda la ópera quedó sumida en la oscuridad hasta el primer intervalo.

Cuando cayó el telón me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras esperaba, ansiosa, a que se callaran los aplausos y mis padres me permitieran levantarme; apenas me autorizaron fui a la sala de descanso, un amplio recinto con columnas de mármol, candelabros de cristal, espejos enmarcados en rojo, alfombras de color rojo y empapelado de color miel. Quería verlo, _necesitaba_ ver a aquel hombre al que jamás había olvidado.

Y allí, apoyado contra una de las columnas con un talante altivo y desdeñoso estaba él, esperando.

Mi corazón volvió a latir tan fuerte que me sentí abrumada. Habían pasado diez largos años, pero para Sasori era como si no hubiera pasado ni un día; debía tener más de treinta, pero seguía luciendo como un adolescente, tal vez sólo uno años mayor que yo. Su atrayente belleza masculina seguía intacta, así como el extraño hechizo que ejercía sobre mí.

Apesar de que era el momento que más había anhelado durante años, dudé cuando dos hermosas y encantadoras jóvenes se acercaron a él e iniciaron una conversación. La inseguridad nunca había sido un impedimento para mí, pero con Sasori el problema radicaba en encontrar la forma de atraerlo hacia mí, una adolescente sin experiencia en la vida, por sobre todas aquellas mujeres con las que de seguro podía mantener una conversación sobre filosofía y Boudelaire cuando yo apenas comenzaba a leer a Victor Hugo por obligación en la escuela. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a él, que en aquella fiesta donde lo conocí rechazaba a las damas más hermosas de Alemania? ¿Cómo podía conquistar a aquel hombre atrincherado tras las barreras de las buenas costumbres, de su misterio natural y de su arrogancia adquirida? Además, tal y como el día en que lo había conocido, parecía muy satisfecho de estar solo y mantenerse apartado de las demás personas, con las cuales sólo se mezclaba porque no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Quería desesperadamente encontrar la manera de llamar su atención, de hacerle sentir que yo era distinta de esas mujeres arrogantes y excesivamente arregladas, convencerlo de que sólo yo merecía entrar en su vida; ser _su_ mujer, a pesar de que para muchos seguía siendo sólo una niña.

Tan perdida estaba en esos pensamientos que no me percaté del momento en que él alzó la vista y me vio. No lo supe entonces, pero ése sería el inico de mi perdición.

Sus ojos castaños y almendrados se estrecharon levemente, y, abandonando su cómoda posición y a aquellas bellas mujeres, se irguió hacia mí con esa maravillosa sonrisa que años atrás me había cautivado.

Me había enamorado de Sasori cuando tenía sólo cinco años, y seguía amándolo a pesar del tiempo sin verlo.

Me acerqué a él con lentitud y las mejillas ardiendo, obnubilada por su embrujo.

—Has crecido, Ino— me dijo, con esa voz aterciopelada que casi había olvidado. Me miró de arriba a abajo, como si analizara cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, pero, extrañamente, no me importó— Eres… perfecta— susurró, tendiéndome una pálida mano que no dudé en aceptar; de un tirón me acercó a él y posó su otra mano en mi rostro. Estaba fría y se sentía rasposa contra mi mejilla, pero también muy bien; la misma mano tocó mi frente, mis cejas y se paseó por mis labios para volver a acunar mi rostro— Pensé que debía esperar otros diez años más— susurró, acercando su rostro al mío como aquella vez en mi habitación, con sus labios casi rozando los míos, pero sin tocarlos, como si estuviera tentándome— Pero me temo que aún no estás lista— añadió, y se separó al tiempo que un grupo de personas se asomaba a la sala, alejándose de mí y parándose a una distancia prudencial, como si estuviéramos manteniendo una charla casual.

—Sasori…— murmuré; necesitaba decir ése nombre una y otra vez para convencerme de que no estaba soñando de nuevo— ¿Por qué ya no escribiste?— egoístamente quería que me dijera porqué se había olvidado de mí, porqué había vuelto a dejarme sola.

—Tus padres te sacaron de Alemania— contestó con simpleza, bajando la voz debido a lo concurrido de la sala— Es normal que no recibieras mis cartas.

— ¿Tú regresaste a mi casa?— le pregunté con ilusión, pero él negó.

—Aún era muy pronto, y con el fin de la guerra tuve que irme del campo al que había sido asignado por el Reich— comentó, sin alzar demasiado la voz— Estábamos rodeados, y fui el único que pudo escapar— sabía a lo que se refería, así como que nadie más podía oírnos; era un tema prohibido aún despúes de cinco años; ya había oído y leído acerca de los múltiples horrores de la guerra, y de la culpa que los alemanes aún debíamos 'afrontar' frente al mundo— Debía estar libre para encontrarte.

—Sasori…— acerqué mi rostro al suyo; no me importaba que nos miraran con desaprobación, pues no era debido que una jovencita tuviera tantas confianzas con un hombre que no era nada suyo en público, pero no me importó. Él tuvo que mirar hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura, y se quedó muy quieto, sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción, pero tampoco renuencia.

Quería besarlo como él había estado a punto de hacer años atrás, fundir mis labios con los suyos; lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, pero mi educación, así como todos esos ojos mirándonos, me lo impedían.

Alguien carraspeó y Sasori desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que yo me alejaba para volver a mantener las apariencias, un poco turbada por las cosas que ése hombre despertaba en mí.

— ¡Ino!— apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sasori volvió a acercarme a su cuerpo, pegando sus labios a mi oreja, como si estuviera dándome un beso de despedida.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?— me preguntó.

—Mi familia tiene una finca en las afueras, al norte de _les Champs-Ellyseés_— respondí autmáticamente y sin vacilar.

—No puedes decirle a nadie que me viste— susurró, sereno, presionando ligeramente con su mano en mi cintura— Eres mía, Ino. Que no se te olvide— y con esas palabras acariciando la piel de mi cuello se alejó, enigmático y encantador, rodeándome para caminar hacia las plateas antes de que sonara la alarma que anunciaba la segunda parte de la obra, dejándome atónita, pero sin atreverme a cuestionar sus palabras.

—Ino, cariño, ¿con quién hablabas?— la suave e interrogante voz de mi madre me distrajo.

—Con nadie— mentí, a mi propia madre, pues Sasori tenía razón:quisiera o no yo ya le pertenecía.

Cuando regresé a mi palco noté que él ya no estaba, pero eso no disminuyó la alegría que no podía disimular y que mis padres parecieron atribuir a mi obsequio, aunque apenas si vi la ópera.

Esa noche de regreso en casa, reía, hablaba sola, quería gritar y cantar, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decirles a mis padres cuán feliz era, que yo le pertenecía a ése enigmático hombre de cabello rojizo, y que mi vida cambiaría. En sólo una noche sentía que había dejado de ser una simple niña, una adolescente, para convertirme en una verdadera _mujer_. La mujer de Sasori. Afortunadamente (o no tanto, viéndolo a la distancia), mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados para notar el cambio que se había producido en mí. Estaban acostumbrados a mi forma de ser dicharachera y divertida, por lo que de seguro no hallaron diferencia. Grave error.

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí excitada. Quería que Sasori me besara, tuve la extraña necesidad de que sus manos recorrieran cada parte de mi cuerpo y acariciaran mi cabello. Nunca antes había querido hacer nada de eso con otro chico; sí, me habían gustado varios niños a lo largo de la adolescencia, pero ninguno había logrado hacerme sentir tanto, desarmarme con sólo una mirada y unas pocas palabras al oído. Hoy en día sólo siento escalofríos al recordarlo.

Tenía calor, pero no un calor debido a la temperatura del ambiente; era otro más extraño, como un fuego que me consumía por dentro y hacía que mis propias manos quisieran recorrerme; era algo instintivo, animal. Abrí las ventanas y me vestí con un ligero camisón de lino, pero ése fuego interno seguía recorriéndome sin control.

Logré quedarme dormida, pero no pasó mucho hasta que algo me despertó. Era una sensación rasposa descendiendo por mi cuello para masejear mis senos, primero con suavidad y luego con una fuerza que, lejos de lastimarme, me instaba a querer más. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió gritar; era extraña la sensación que me mantenía callada, sólo sintiendo aquellas rudas caricias que pronto descendieron por mi abdomen para perderse por mi ombligo y más abajo, dirigiéndose justamente hacia la humedad que nunca antes había experimentado entre mis piernas.

—Eres perfecta— le escuché decir, y en la penumbra reconocí la cabellera pelirroja de Sasori, mi dueño, entre mis piernas, recorriendo con su nariz el interior de mis muslos, tocando, oliendo como si buscara algo— Y nadie más te ha tocado— agregó, con esa voz suave y sensual. Sé que debí, cuando menos, haber gritado o apartarlo, y aún hoy no me explico porqué no lo hice; en vez de eso cerré los ojos y me dediqué a sentir a pesar de que sabía que eso no era correcto, que ningún hombre podía estar a esas horas en habitación, mucho menos hacerme esas cosas. ¿Mi razón? Nunca supe de ella cuando Sasori estaba a mi lado.

Él notó que había despertado y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel expuesta; mi camisón estaba enrollado sobre mis pechos que, aunque no se habían desarrollado del todo, eran bastante generosos para mi edad. Dejó mis muslos y siguió bajando por mis piernas, besó mis rodillas y continuó hasta mis pies, tocando dedo por dedo, como si estuviera haciendo un inventario de mi cuerpo.

—Eres perfecta, Ino— repitió, jadeante, contra mi oído— Ino… _mi_ Ino…— lo sentí besar mis orejas mientras sus manos volvían a dedicarse a tocar mis senos para luego recorrer mis brazos y terminar besando mis manos con dedicación. Estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced; él seguía vestido, y el roce de la tela contra mi piel sólo servía para incrementar las indescriptibles sensaciones. Yo sólo me retorcía silenciosamente bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo por más.

Alzó una fría mano por el aire de la noche hacia mi mejilla y la acarició. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, embelesada, vi sus pupilas enrojecer, como si todo su interior de pronto fuera consumido por las llamas.

—Por favor— recuerdo haberle susurrado, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarme la mejilla. Sus labios eran fríos como un cubo de hielo, pero era un frío que quemaba.

—Eres perfecta, perfecta así como estás… Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi… Eres perfecta y eres mía, sólo _mía_

Rozó los labios contra mi piel para que yo pudiera sentir su ardiente aliento sobre mi; sentí su lengua deslizarse ligera y lánguidamente contra mi piel, y después sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Me besó con una pasión que no se creería en alguien tan frío y distante, demandante, como si ese beso sellara nuestro pacto, aquel que garantizaba que desde entonces yo era de su propiedad. Sus labios me robaron la poca cordura que me quedaba, llevándome al cielo y de regreso mientras sus manos seguían recorriéndome, reconociéndomo como suya.

—Sasori…— susurré, rogando por algo que no sabía qué era. No obstante, él se separó de mí, frío e impertérrito , y se paró junto a la cama, mirándome con deseo, haciéndome sentir más expuesta que nunca.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo, buscando un vestido entre mis cosas, zapatos y un abrigo.

— ¿Irnos? Pero… ¿Adónde?— me atreví a preguntar mientras me sentaba en la cama e intentaba inútilmente cubrir mis pechos con el camisón doblado— ¿Por qué?

Sasori se detuvo; dejó de sacar cosas de mi armario para mirarme, serio.

—Si nos quedamos jamás te dejarán estar conmigo— explicó con calma— Ellos no entenderían que tú eres mía y no puedes ser de nadie más. Volverán a alejarme de ti como hace diez años…

— ¿Alejarte? ¿Quiénes?— pregunté, con el corazón en la boca.

—Tus padres— respondió; su rostro se ensombreció como nunca— Ellos no entienden, no saben… Igual que los demás— comenzó a decir, como si hablara solo— Ellos van a alejarte de mí. Te llevarán lejos de nuevo, donde no pueda encontrarte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?— su tono seguía siendo calmado, pero él no parecía estarlo en lo más mínimo.

Sus palabras me turbaron, pero a la vez encendieron una ligera llama de cordura dentro de mi cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo— susurré, temerosa— No puedo dejar a mis…

Él volvió a besarme antes de que pudiera seguir racionalizando, echándose sobre mi cuerpo una vez más, mandando todos mis pensamientos a volar. Me besó con la misma pasión que la primera vez, pero ya no se detuvo ahí.

Aún dentro del beso noté cómo se deshacía de sus ropas, y eso me asustó, pero sus labios jugando con los míos me prohibieron discernir si eso era correcto o no. Sin darme cuenta me junté a él, ansiosa, impaciente, y lo rodeé con mis brazos, le supliqué, le pedí que me tomara sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente hacía.

Pero Sasori no se movió. Sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente hacia arriba.

—Serás mía a los ojos del mundo— dijo antes de deslizarse firmemente dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar de dolor, grito que él mismo se encargó de ahogar con sus labios. Me había dejado atravesar por él, una y otra vez.

Sasori me agarró las caderas, marcándome la piel con sus dedos fuertes y largos, y empujó con fuerza hacia adelante hasta que el dolor había cesado y ya no pudo llenarme más. Me poseyó por primera vez con una ferocidad que me aterrorizó, me atormentó y me deleitó. ¿Cuántas mujeres de mi edad, o incuso mayores, habrían podido sentir lo mismo?

Me retorcí contra él cuando una ligera corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza, centrándose en aquella zona por la que él y yo ahora estábamos unidos. Gemí y jadeé sin control hasta que me quedé agotada y vibrando de placer, hasta que quedé aturdida y débil. Sentí un torrente de fuego inundar mi interior, haciéndome convulsionar con violencia. Sasori unió su frente a la mía, jadeando contra mi rostro mientras me miraba fijamente. No había ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, pero no me importó. Finalmente, se apartó de mi rostro, de entre mis piernas y se arrodilló para limpiar con su rosada lengua el hilillo de sangre que recorría mi muslo derecho con una dedicación y un cariño que fueron abrumadores. De ser otras las circunstancias me habría desmayado de la vergüenza, pero ya no era yo misma. Él siguió inspeccionando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, procurando que no hubiera daño ni marcas, alzando mis piernas y brazos, mis muslos y hombros.

—Tienes marcas en las caderas— me dijo, mostrándose molesto por primera vez— Pero se irán con el tiempo y volverás a ser perfecta— añadió, deshaciéndose del camisón que seguía enrrollado contra mi pecho.

Yo sólo me dejaba hacer, no había ningún tipo de resistencia en mí. Sasori me levantó en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento; me sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a vestirme con la misma dedicación que años atrás le había visto emplear con sus marionetas. Me puso las medias, los zapatos y el vestido con gran concentración; también se encargó de peinarme y cerró cada uno de los botones con parsimoniosa lentitud, haciéndome sentir como arcilla en sus manos fuertes y hábiles, maleable y rendida a su embrujo.

Huí de mi casa, de mis padres y de mi vida con él en medio de la noche hacia lo incierto, con sólo una maleta y la mano de Sasori sujetando la mía, sin saber adónde nos dirigíamos ni cómo llegaríamos. Eso no me importaba.

Flotaba muy satisfecha en un dulce estado de confusión, sin imaginarme nunca que caminaba sola hacia el infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N **_del__** A:**_

**Bueno , éste será el penúltimo capítulo. Espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
